Forever Mine
by Chowdergal
Summary: After the accident that took his family, Arthur Kirkland has dedicated his life to hunting down vampires. So what happens when a certain French vampire comes into his life? He turns it upside down. AU, multiple pairings.
1. Prolouge: Expected Visitors

_**Pairings: Greece/Japan, USUK, FrUK, Germany/Italy, Romano/Spain, Onesided Canada/France, Russia/Latvia, Onesided Russia/Lithuania, Lithuania/Poland, Sealand/Latvia**_

_**Warnings: Boy love, slight violence, character death **_

_**A/N: I think I started to get the idea after watching various vampire movies, (Van Helsing, The Vampire Chronicles, ect…) and then watching Hetalia. I will say this though; there will be no sparkly vampires in this fic. (Can't stand Twilight's Vampires) **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: Expected Visitors**

"Hey ya bas, Mum says to get down here now!"

The young boy groaned and made his way downstairs. Waiting for him were his Mother, Father, and three brothers. The Kirkland family was one of the most well known and wealthiest in all of Europe. To celebrate this accomplishment, they often hosted a party once a month where at least a hundred people would attend. The entire family had to dress up whether they wanted to or not. His mother gave him a last minute check to straighten him up.

"Oh Arthur, I do wish you'd take better care of your hair; it's a mess! Is that a rash on your arm? Have you been playing in the neighbor's garden again? Lift your chin up, yes that's a good boy. Your neck scarf is placed wrong. That's better."

The three of his brothers sniggered. "Always doting on him." they said.

Arthur glared. "Bugger off why don't you?"

"Now, now children; can you be nice to each other just this once?" asked Mrs. Kirkland.

They looked at each other and replied, "No."

(Knock, Knock)

The parents sighed and answered the door to reveal three guests; two tall men and then a small, pretty, teenage girl.

"We're the entertainment for tonight's show." one of the men said.

"Oh, come right in." invited Mr. Kirkland, showing them a seat and taking his own. "So, what are you playing tonight?"

"Ode to Joy on the piano. Would you like to hear some?" asked the girl politely.

"Of course we would dear, right boys?"

The boys merely nodded and sat down. As she began to play on the piano, the oldest of the four brothers watched with a sort of dreamy look in his eyes.

"Adair, you can't tell me you actually like her, she's probably 4 years ahead of you." Arthur said.

Adair whacked him upside the head. "Hush you little brat. You're only twelve, you wouldn't understand."

The youngest boy opened his mouth to say something foul, but was silenced by the look his father was directing towards him. "Arthur, we're incredibly thirsty, go get some wine glasses from the pantry."

"Why can't Eoin do it?" asked the boy, glancing at his freckled face brother.

"Because I said you." His father sternly said. "Now go."

Arthur grumbled, but walked up the stairs to get the glasses. Why was it that he was forced to do everything?

"Arty, let me help you!"

He turned his head to face the small fairy creature in front of him. It was the only one he could actually call a friend in this house. His brothers could see it too, but ignored it. They had their own share of fairy friends to keep track of.

"Alright, but be careful; this is very expensive glass, Mother and Father would be disappointed if-"

"ARGHHH!"

Arthur stopped when he heard his mother's terrified scream from the dining room. He rushed down the stairs and back into the living room.

"Mum, Dad?" he asked, his voice quivering. "Are you alright?"

No answer.

"Mum, D-Dad?"

Silence.

He entered the dining room and nothing could prepare him for what was awaiting in that place. Arthur almost cried out in terror if it hadn't been for the fairy that covered his mouth just in time.

On the floor he saw the three guests kneeling next to his parents, their mouths on the bodies' necks; feeding hungrily on their blood. It was terrifying. All the rosy color from his Mother's cheeks was being drained in front of his eyes. And there was nothing he could do about it. All he could do was watch.

Finally, the creatures got up from the floor and straightened their clothes out. Without a word, they vanished, leaving the small boy to weep over his parents.

"Mum, Dad!" he cried out, rushing to embrace their lifeless bodies. Emerald eyes shut as tears leaked out of them and onto his parent's best clothing. They were gone; erased from existence. The orphan kept his eyes shut, he never wanted to open them, nor leave that spot. He'd lay there for the rest of his life.

_Bite_

Arthur hollered in pain as something drilled into his own neck. His eyes snapped open as he realized that the monsters were back. They knew he was still alive and was back to finish the job.

"You monsters!" he managed to yell through his tortured screams. "When my brothers see what you did to our parents, they'll-"

"You mean those brothers?" sneered one of the creatures, pointing to the broom closet. All three of his brothers were piled inside, all drained with blood.

"Amyneddgar, Eoin, Adair?"

"You'll be joining them soon enough. But first…"

_Crunch_

Arthur screamed even louder. All feeling from his left arm had suddenly vanished.

"…We'll have a little fun with you."

The bloody scarf around the boy's neck was ripped off and all three began to drink from his neck.

"Poor rich boy, parents left him to die alone…"

Something dribbled down his nose. _Oh god,_ it was blood.

"P-please stop it!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

They just laughed and ignored him. Taking pleasure out of harming a little one was their specialty. Arthur couldn't move; they were draining him to death. He began to lose consciousness, waiting for the final blow to happen, to end his suffering, but it never came. Instead, he felt the vampires leave his body and being gently scooped up by another figure his blurred vision couldn't make out.

_"I'm here; you'll be alright." _said the gentle voice.

Then there was darkness and he passed out.

_

* * *

_

_Well that's the end of the prologue. Comments? Suggestions? Review! _

_Note: As you can see, his brothers represent the other parts of the United Kingdom: Amyneddgar=Wales, Eoin=Northern Ireland, Adair=Scotland. _

_The two vampire males and the vampire girl were barely based off Claudia, Louis, Lestat from Interview with the Vampire. (The seeming innocent than killing off whole families part.) _


	2. Meeting Francis

_11 years later, 1892_

Arthur checked his watch. 7:30.

The Briton was attending a New Year's party in Paris wasn't something that he wanted to do; it was a part of his mission. Strange and unusual deaths had been occurring around the area lately and it was his job to make sure that it stopped. He sat in a lonely corner in the room, repeatedly glancing around to make sure that he didn't seem suspicious.

"_Where is he?" _Arthur thought to himself.

One of the waitresses came up to him and smiled. "More wine, Monsieur?

Arthur waved his hand away. "None."

He went back to searching for his target before seeing in fancy dress clothes was a tall, slender man with silky wavy blond hair and blue eyes. Arthur watched as the suspect took a seat next to a woman who blushed and giggled at the sight of him.

_Ugh, Frenchmen._

"Who's that man over there with the girl?" Arthur asked, not taking his eyes off of him for a second.

The waitress looked to the direction the man was staring and smiled.

"Ah, Monsieur Bonnefoy? Comes here every night, doesn't miss a chance to get one of the ladies. Funny how it is; he takes them home; but they don't come back for more…"

"Hmmm…"

Arthur turned his back to the two as if to not look so obvious that he was observing them, took out a mirror, and held it up directly at the couple. Just as he thought, the girl's reflection was there, but the man's wasn't. He could've killed him right there, but the rule of being a vampire hunter was to not draw attention to yourself, especially in a world where they don't even believe in creatures like those anymore.

He checked his weapons needed to do the job. In his jacket pocket was the holy water, underneath his shirt was a cross, in his pants pocket was the gun filled with silver plated bullets, (Not as nearly as effective as it is with werewolves, but it'd have to do.) and last but not least was the wooden stake secured in his belt. If things went according to plan, the bloodsucker would be dead before the frog could insult his cooking.

For the next thirty minutes he listened to them talk/laugh before the male voice whispered a barely audible, "Let's continue outside" and they got up. Arthur left as well, following the two into the dark alley near the house. Arthur hid behind a trashcan as the two began to kiss. He couldn't wait for his partner; as fast as he could, he took the bottle of holy water out and threw it directly at the Frenchman.

The monster yelped in a mixture of surprise and pain, fangs exposed. When the woman saw the monster in front of her, she screamed in terror, running out of the alley. Arthur came out from behind his hiding place.

"Give it up bloodsucker, there's no where you can go."

To Arthur's surprise, the man chuckled. "Ah, so you're the legendary Arthur Kirkland that's been giving our kind so much trouble. How finally nice to meet you; my name's Francis Bonnefoy." he extended out his hand as if he wanted the stunned Brit to shake it.

Arthur took out his gun and pointed straight at Francis' heart. "Too bad I'm the last person you'll ever meet."

Francis kept on smiling. "Not into introductions, I see. Very well then…" He vanished from sight.

Arthur searched frantically for the vampire. "Where are you? S-Show yourself!"

"Here I am mon chéri." whispered the vampire's voice in Arthur's ear. Man, even his voice was like silk. With a flick of the wrist, the man knocked the weapon out of the hunter's hands. "There, there, little ones mustn't be playing with things like that." He pinned him against the brick wall.

"Get off of me!"

"Compared to me, you're merely a confused child. Maybe you need some teaching."

"Stay back or I'll-"

"You'll what, stake me?" the vampire grinned as he removed the wooden stake from his belt. "I'm experienced, you're not the first to try and kill me." Arthur reached for his jacket.

"But I'll be the first to succeed-"

Arthur stopped in horror as felt cold hands snaking their way up underneath his dress shirt, touching his chest and removing his final weapon; the cross. Francis looked at it with disgust.

"Now really mon chéri, a golden cross? You've got to be kidding me…" he tossed it aside without showing any pain or discomfort. "If you're going to destroy me, at least do it with the proper equipment. Oh well, back to business."

"Hands off me demon!" bellowed Arthur, struggling to break free.

"Why would I do that? Your blood, it smells delicious." Francis pulled Arthur closer. "You know, I've always heard that Englishmen tasted just like scones and tea…" By now they were almost nose to nose. Arthur could barely breathe as Francis began to breathe down his shirt.

"…I wonder if that's correct. Mind if I try a bit?"

Arthur's eyes widened, it was the first time in years that a vamp had been able to actually get near him without finding a stake driven through his heart. The Englishman struggled and yelled even more before the bloodsucker put a finger to his lips.

"Shh…relax…you'll enjoy it."

"_Enjoy dying?"_

Arthur tried to speak, object, anything, but he couldn't. His shoulders tensed as the man leaned into his face, lips brushing past his own, and then slipping all the way down to his neck. The vampire's breath was hot against it, something the hunter hadn't expected in the least.

Then came the trouble. Francis slowly, but skillfully began to lick Arthur's neck, sending shivers down his spine. When the vamp felt that first shudder, he grinned and repeated. A moan that the hunter had been trying to hold in unfortunately escaped from his mouth.

"My, my, you_ are_ enjoying it." Francis whispered between licks. Arthur's heart began to race. If this was death, it certainly wasn't brutal, oh no, it was the opposite. What was this man doing to him? Vampires normally killed their prey in the first minute, this one...made it so you almost want to die for this.

"You're so squirmy you know that?" the monster finally said after several more successful licks.

"_Oh, dear god,"_ Arthur gasped. "K-Kill me and get it over with, stop stalling!"

Francis traced his finger over one of Arthur's neck veins. "You're also irresistibly cute. I'm in no hurry to end your life mon chéri," He smiled, fangs jutting out. "And you shouldn't be either."

"You're dang right he shouldn't!"

They both glanced to see Alfred holding two guns at the enemy. Without giving the vampire time to react, he began to fire repeatedly at him. Francis screeched and fled the scene.

"Yo Arty, are you ok?" asked his friend, helping him up. Arthur scowled.

"What took you so long?"

Alfred shrugged. "Do you know how long it takes to get silver plated bullets doused with holy water blessed by a blind nun," He then murmured, "And get something to eat at the nearest restaurant?"

"Never mind, let's just get out of here, before anything else happens. I want to find out more about this Francis Bonnefoy."

_

* * *

_

_Ending of that chapter. Sorry if it's rushed. (*cough* brief sex scene If you can call it that.)_

_Anyway, the trouble will come soon enough. _

_Oh and review like always!_


	3. Unexpected

Francis stared out into the night. Bonnefoy manor lay within a few yards away. It sat there calm and peaceful, not a single creature in sight. He pulled his cloak very close him, even though it didn't matter. When was the last time he felt cold? He walked towards his estate and entered the house.

The room was dimly lit, only the candles in various places kept it from being completely dark. In the far corner of the room, there was a man lighting carefully all the candles. The Frenchman gave a smile. Just as always, his little servant was doing all he can to make sure that things were suitable for the master of the mansion.

"Good evening Matthew."

The man turned around and gave a small smile. "Hello to you too." He then noticed how close Francis had pulled his cloak close to him. "What's the matter; you have the chills-not that you can get them…"

The vampire let his jacket fall to the marble floor. Matt's eyes widened in horror as he saw that the Frenchman's body was full of wounds.

"Mr Bonnefoy, what's happened?" he asked as he rushed to fill a wine glass with blood from the nearest pantry. Francis took it, almost gulping down the whole thing immediately. As he drank, the bullet wounds began to disappear. He wiped the excess blood from his mouth.

"Merci, Matt. You always know what I need."

The Canadian merely nodded. "You're welcome. May I ask how you got those wounds?"

Francis shrugged and took a seat next to the window. "It's no big deal; just of couple of vampire hunters came into town. They'll pass over soon."

"I thought we were safe."

The two turned around to see that three other people had appeared out of the darkness.

"What are you guys doing here?" demanded Matthew. "This isn't your mansion!"

One of the newly entered vampires glared. "Mind your tongue newbie, or I'll rip it out." The Frenchman frowned. He pulled the younger man close; petting his dirty blond hair.

"Gilbert, you will not speak to my servant that way inside my own house, do you understand?"

The man responded by muttering something under his breath and taking his own seat by the tea table. The two others followed. One of the vampires by the name of Ludwig huffed. He was just as frustrated as his sibling was, but he could control his anger a little, no, _a lot _better than he could.

Excuse my brother; we've all been in a bad mood."

"Not really your fault Ludwig, we've all been in hell lately." replied Francis. "Now explain to me why are you intruding?" Roderich spoke up.

"We are sorry, but we have to know if the rumor is correct, are there really vampire hunters in town?" Francis nodded.

"Oui."

"And these hunters, are they dangerous?"

The French vampire hesitated. Arthur Kirkland was, after all, one of the most well known hunters in all of Europe and could've had probably posed as threat to him if he wasn't so weak to emotions…

Then you had Alfred, Arthur's companion. Francis could already sense that he wasn't going to be that easy to defeat. Tonight proved that point. Slowly, he shook his head up and down.

"Very." Gilbert jumped to his feet before Ludwig could hold him down.

"What do you mean, very? Why didn't you destroy them?"

Francis once again had to think. When he could come to no conclusion, he merely shook his head. "I don't know."

"You don't know? Are you trying to get us all killed?" bellowed the Prussian. Matthew couldn't take it anymore; he got up on his own feet.

"Don't you ever speak to my master that way." he growled.

"Matthew, hush." said Francis sternly. "This isn't your problem."

"Indeed it isn't, but this might get out of hand if the problem isn't taken care of soon." Roderich said.

"And if you won't take care of it," Gilbert bared his fangs, "the awesome I will."

"I've got it under control, Gilbert. Matt dear, would you please show our guests the door?" His faithful servant bowed his head and obeyed. Before letting them leave, Matt whispered to them;

"You may not be bound to Master Francis like I am, but I'm warning you, if you do something to hurt him…"

"We would never harm a head vampire such as him." the Austrian vampire assured. "It's not in our nature to. You can be certain that your master is in good hands."

Once the door had slammed behind them, Matt turned to face his master.

"I have a question Francis." The vampire gave a small smile, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Oui?"

"Why _didn't_ you kill them?"

Once again Francis found himself wondering the same thing. Sure he sometimes loved to seduce his victims before killing them, but never before had he enjoyed it equally and beyond as Arthur and his past lovers had. Maybe it was because that human wasn't just any human to him, no, he was something much better. He laughed and shook his head.

"I have a pretty good idea Matthew, but I'm not going to tell you-not yet."

The man seemed to accept this answer because he went back to attending to his chores. It was not his right to question his master; not when he nurtured for him all these years after the accident.

* * *

"Antonio, open up this door!" shouted Alfred, banging on the door for the hundredth time. The American couldn't feel his hands, not only from banging, but also from the January cold creeping up his unprotected fingers. Arthur sighed.

"It's no use in trying again Alfred. Antonio's probably gone out with Lovino for the evening. It is New Year's night after all."

"Well that is true….still, as an expert on monsters, you would think that he'd stick around for situations just like this. I mean, seriously, when you shove a crucifix in the vampire's face, you expect them to cower in fear, but _no, _this one has to have a few tricks up his sleeve."

Arthur stared down at his feet and smiled. "Yeah, tricks."

"Hey Arthur…" green eyes trailed back up to look into Alfred's blue ones.

"Yes?"

"When you were in the alley with that bloodsucker, I couldn't help but overhear…not that I care anyway…"

The Briton raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying that I've fallen in love with him?"

Silence

"Answer the question Alfred."

"I might have maybe thought for a second-"

"Well then you thought wrong." snapped Arthur, the smile long gone from his face. "What on earth would honestly give you the idea of me…b-being with him? Unacceptable!" Deep down, the events that happened within the hour replayed in his mind over and over again. Alfred had looked so furious when he shot that vampire multiple times, like he was protecting him from being with another man. Arthur, unaware of what he was doing, touched the spot on his neck where Francis had licked. He shuddered, feeling the excitement once more as he had before. It was strange, feeling things that were no longer there.

He glanced at Alfred who was making little circles in the snow with his feet, a faint blush across his cheeks. He'd been nervous telling the Englishman that. The two had known each other since they were kids and never before had Arthur seen him like this.

"Is everything ok, Al?"

Alfred looked away, "Y-Yeah, it's just this cold's freezing my hands up." Arthur took off his gloves and handed them to his companion.

"Here, you should really think about keeping your body warm, idiot." He then placed a hand on the 19 year old's shoulder. "How about we go get something to eat, I'm quite famished."

Alfred was almost instantly back to his old self. "Yeah, let's go! I'm going to get sandwiches, and maybe some dessert to and-"

"Alright, alright, whatever you say."

"What are we waiting for, come on!" Alfred said, grabbing his British friend. "You can't vanquish evil on an empty stomach!"

Arthur chuckled. "Well I suppose not, no." he followed the man into the nearest restaurant. The American practically burst in and began telling the waiter what he wanted. Arthur gave a light tap on his head, reminding him to, "watch how he spent the money." Alfred merely gave a wave and went back to ordering.

"_Oh Alfred,"_ thought Arthur, _"If only…" _

He stopped thinking when he saw a tall, big boned man with a scarf wrapped around his neck enter the room and took a seat in the far back corner.

"Ivan." Arthur said aloud. "He might know."

Not many people were brave enough to approach the Russian; too many people were absolutely terrified of him. But of course being a psychotic half vampire didn't help the situation. Slowly, but surely Arthur got up from his seat and walked over to him, taking a few steps back before speaking.

"Erm…excuse me Ivan." The purple eyes shifted from the table to the timid Englishman in front of him.

"_Privyet_ Arthur, what brings you here?" he asked with a smile.

"I…I need to a-ask you a question. You're pretty knowledgeable on vampires, yes?"

Ivan nodded his head. "I did have a vampire mother after all."

"Then tell me; is there any possible way that a vampire could be immune to all normal human attacks?"

"Da, there are a few. They are the lords of our race. I would be careful if I were you, ancient immortals are a force you don't want to mess with." He paused before asking, "Why would you ask that?"

"Well a certain vampire caught my attention; it looks like he's been here for awhile judging by the unusual deaths of people since the 17th century." The Englishman turned to leave. "Thank you for your kind help, I'll um be going now."

Ivan grabbed his arm. "Stay awhile?"

"I w-would love t-to, but it appears my friend is overspending on food once again." And with that, he ran away. Ivan watched as the little Englishman scurried back over to the American.

"Hm, no one wants to seem to be near me…except you Raivis. Right?"

A small boy appeared from under the table. "Y-Yes Mr. Braginski, I enjoy your company very much."

Ivan patted the boy's head. "That's a good boy…here, have some blood."

Raivis took the cup and drank from it before coughing it back up. Blood and vodka didn't mix.

The Russian smiled at the Latvian. "Watch it, boy. You almost got blood on my scarf."

"I'm s-sorry!"

"Hush, hush, I need you to do me a favor."

"y-yes?"

"Keep an eye out on Arthur. He's planning something that I want to know about."

* * *

Arthur glanced back at Ivan, only slightly surprised that a boy had appeared by his side. The Braginski family had a few servants locked away in their closet. He returned to back to Alfred who was busy gorging down insane amounts of food.

"Be careful Alfred," said the Briton taking a seat. "You wouldn't want a stomachache again." Alfred glared.

"Shut it fuzzy brow, may I remind you that it was I who took care of you when we were little?"

"I was just a boy!" Arthur protested.

"Oh yeah I remember it clearly; you, the spoiled rich kid of a deceased family always begging for my help."

Arthur flushed. "It was only a few weeks at the most!"

"And I used to always feed you soup when you were sick…"

"Alfred, that's ancient history, besides we need to get back to the house." Alfred nodded.

"Right…"

The duo had rented an apartment in Paris just for their little hunt. It wasn't that bad, yet nothing fancy. Of course, Alfred was always nagging to his friend that he could do a lot better; considering that he had the wealth and power to do so. Arthur knew he could, but choose not to. He was taught better than that to just spend it all. He highly doubted the American had ever had a taste of real money before.

Alfred was the first one in the door, throwing his coat to the floor leaving Arthur to pick it up and put it on the coat rack. The younger man gave a yawn.

"Hey, Artie; I'm gonna hit the sack for tonight, is that alright with you?"

"No, it's fine." Arthur replied. "I'm going to do some research on this vampire for a bit anyway. Just make sure you keep a sharp eye for any late night visitors."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I gotcha." the American said, twirling a stake around before going to the bedroom. Arthur sighed. This gave him more time to think without the interference of that man. He went to the drawer and pulled out old newspaper articles and pamphlets. Their little monster had to be the cause of at least 30 of these unexplained mysteries. He scattered them out around him, marking crucial key points. Any girl or man who was at a club and suddenly disappeared shortly after had to be the work of this Francis Bonnefoy. It seems he'd even been around Paris since the late 16th century instead of the 17th. How interesting…

Arthur picked up an article that occurred not too long ago. It showed a picture of a young girl about twenty smiling happily in front of the camera. He shook his head sadly. He couldn't believe that anyone would take the life of someone else that was so young, she had a future destined for her and that monster took it all away. He picked up another one, this time of a man, appearing in his late forty's, nearly balding. The Englishman looked at it with disgust. This vampire obviously had no morals whatsoever.

"Oh, that was Jacques Van Colen. Not much of a meal, but I couldn't find any cute men around."

Arthur whipped around. He dropped the picture in shock. In front of him was the monster, Francis. His sapphire eyes seemed to glow in the dimly lit light and bore right through Arthur's green ones. He gave a smile.

"Arthur, it's been awhile. How was your time with that American?"

Wasting no more time than he had, he grabbed the nearest gun and pointed it straight at Francis' heart. "W-What are y-you doing in my h-house! I didn't even invite you in!"

"That's the pleasure of being a head vampire love, we have _experience_." He grabbed the gun out of Arthur's hand and cast it aside. "You're shaking badly; didn't I tell you to stop playing with guns? We haven't finished our little conversation yet, have we?"

"Get away from me!" Arthur yelled, backing against the wall.

"You have something I want, and you're going to give it to me." Francis said with a seductive grin. He grabbed the Englishman and quickly bit down on his neck. Arthur screamed in pain, he could feel the same feeling he felt when he was twelve rushing back to him. His heart was beating more rapidly, letting more blood out into the monster's mouth. He was going to die, right there at the hands of this Frenchman. And Alfred was probably next. Before passing out, he took one last look at the bedroom door in hopes of the American coming out. No such luck.

When the Briton finally lost consciousness, the Frenchman took him in his arms and carried him out the door. _"You're going to be of some use to me, mon cher. Whether you like it or not."_

* * *

_**And to think, after almost nearly a year I update. Sorry for the wait, school was dragging me down. Now that it's summer, I'm sure to write more. Anyways, review please! They make me happy, and they make me give you more writing to read! **_


	4. Servant

Here's chapter four! I'm sorry it's so short, been working on other stories at the moment ^^; Anyway, I might redo this chapter in the future. Probably in late August; so for now enjoy!~

* * *

Emerald eyes opened in the dark enclosed space. The first thought that came to his mind was, where was he? He tried to sit up, but much to the Englishman's dismay, he couldn't. It seemed like he was in some enclosed space. Whatever it was…

Arthur tried to think hard on what happened in the past hours or so. When nothing came to him, he sighed. Right, there was no time for panicking. After all, he's been in numerous situations worse than this. The more he thought about it, it seemed he was in a box of some sort. He would just have to reserve his breath until he could figure a way out of this predicament.

Suddenly, the lid popped open. Confused, Arthur sat up and took a good look at what was his prison. His eyes widened in horror. It had been a coffin.

Suddenly, he remembered everything; Francis, the house, everything. Fingers trembling, he touched his neck and nearly yelped in pain. They were there alright; two puncture wounds embedded into his skin. _No, he couldn't have possibly…._

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of feet entering the dimly lit room. Arthur narrowed his eyes to make out the figure approaching him. It was a boy; by the looks of it, about in his late teen years.

"W-Who are you?" the Briton demanded.

"My name is Matthew Williams." the young man said with a slight bow. "I am the servant of Francis Bonnefoy."

_Francis Bonnefoy? _

"Where the hell am I; what's going on?" the Englishman growled.

"You're in the house of my master."

Arthur narrowed his eyes as the boy neared closer. "And what do you want?"

"Francis has given me specific orders to watch over you while he is away." the Canadian stated while circling the Briton. "So you're the legendary Arthur Kirkland; the ones who been hunting down out kind for years? in stated while circling the Briton. You hardly look like much." he added, coldly.

"Listen here, I don't want any trouble at the moment…now if you'll excuse me." Arthur made his way toward one of the doors. Before he could reach the knob however, the vampire was already in front of it.

"However Mr. Kirkland, my master claims you have wonderful blood." Matthew gave a fanged grin. "Mind if I try it out?"

The Englishman backed away as the other advanced on him. He searched frantically for some sort of weapon; a stake, a knife. Hell, even a quill would've given him some protection. Alas, there was none to be found anywhere. He cursed out loud. This vampire was going to finish the job off that Francis had so much failed to do.

As if on que, the hiss of a snake came from the door. Matthew whipped his head around to see that his master was standing right in the middle of the doorway. The Canadian gave a small bow and disappeared right before the Englishman's eyes, leaving both the vampire hunter and head vampire alone.

"_Désole mon petit __agneau_, Matthew was turned not too long ago; he can't control his urges just yet. You being in his presence drives his senses crazy. Of course, how can he resist? You are pretty appetizing." Francis took a seat on one of the many ebony coffins, crossing his legs; His sapphire eyes never once leaving Arthur's figure. "He'll just remember from now on not to touch things that aren't his."

"I'm not yours either, you filthy vampire." snarled Arthur. The Frenchman chuckled.

"Oh so full of yourself, that's why I like you. On the contrary, you are mine."

"You wish." the Englishman growled.

Francis grinned and cocked an eyebrow. "Yes you are…"

"No I am not and I never will be…"

Arthur's voice trailed off. It felt like he wanted to speak, but the words didn't seem to want to come out. He looked towards the grinning vampire.

"_Come to me." _the words echoed through his head. The Briton found himself walking towards Francis who grasped him by the wrist. "Oh my my…you have so much to learn. Let me start by telling you this; you belong to me now, everything I say you have to obey. I can make you do whatever I want when I want. Basically, you aren't in control of your body anymore; I am." Arthur's eyes widened.

"Wh-What do you mean by that?"

"You're my new servant." the Frenchman whispered softly into his ear, causing shivers to go down the other's spine. "I needed a new one and you seemed to be the perfect fit."

Arthur couldn't believe the words coming out of the vampire's mouth. New servant; why? Why just not kill him and get it over with? Why must he torment him even longer than he needed to?

"Well, now that you're aware of your place…" He took out a piece of cloth from his pocket and carefully wrapped it around the fidgeting Englishman's neck. He winced with pain.

"I know it hurts, but it's to hide these bite marks mon cher. We wouldn't want that American to know that you've been bitten by one of the undead, _oui?" _When he was done, he stepped back admiring his work. "That's actually an improvement for you; it brings out your eyes. And now if you don't excuse me, I need to rest. Dawn approaches. I will be watching your every move though in my dreams. If you try anything funny, I will know."

"And what am I to do until then?" Arthur spatted. Francis turned around, giving him a small wink.

"You are allowed to return home. I'm pretty sure your companion will be waking from his slumber pretty soon." Before Arthur could open his mouth, he found himself back in his own home; just as everything was before the two's little encounter. Alfred came in, yawning.

"Hey, Arthur. Have you been up all night, or somethin'?"

"Er…no…I just fell asleep." Arthur replied.

"Ok, that's good." he did a double take on the Briton's neck. "Hey Arthur, why do you have a scarf on your neck; did you get cold overnight?"

"N-No that's not the reason I wa-" He tried to say the rest, but for some reason the words wouldn't come out. He was thinking it, but his mouth wasn't saying it.

"_Remember what I said about me being able to control you?" whispered_ the seductive voice in his head. _"Near and far, Night and Day; you are mine." _

"You were what?" asked the American, tilting his head slightly to the side. "Do you need help taking it off?"

"No, no; I've got it." Arthur was forced to say. "I actually enjoy this scarf, it was given to me from a friend." Alfred shrugged.

"Whatever you say; come on…we have work to do."

"_Believe me mon cher, this'll be your first errand for me." _

"Get out of my head" the hunter said through clenched teeth. Francis just chuckled.

"_Just think of moi as your conscience. We're going to have lots of fun together." _

* * *

_**A/N: Just to clear something up, Francis can control Arthur even when he's asleep. So he's kinda like controlling him from a dream. XD**_

_**That scarf is sorta significant later on, keep that in mind. ^^**_

_**Any things you want to add to the story? Review!**_


	5. The Book

"Alfred, where exactly are we going?" questioned Arthur as he walked alongside his taller companion. In return, the other turned to him, smiling brightly.

"Well, that old church! Rumor has it that there's someone who might give us more info on this vampire dude! They should still be there, but we might want to pick up the pace. This person travels pretty quickly…" Arthur nodded his head.

"Yes, let's hurry up."

A few minutes passed and they neared the church, hurriedly entering the halls of it. Inside a man was busy tidying things up around the place. He spied the odd duo and raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you? And why do you have weapons with you?"

"Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones, vampire hunters!" stated the American proudly, and swung the crossbow over his shoulder. "We're here to pick up the information that you might have on a certain vampire by the name of Francis Bonnefoy." At this, the man's eyes widened and backed away.

"N-No…I…I don't know what you're talking about…I c-can't help you, nor can anyone else here."

"You don't understand; this is pretty vital to putting an end to the plagues that have been happening around this area for quite some time!" protested Arthur. "Come now, surely you have something you're not sharing with us?" The man bit his lip.

"Al-Alright…but I warn you; whatever you gain from today might be used against you tomorrow or some other day." Alfred tilted his head in confusion.

"It means we have to be careful, Jones." Arthur explained after taking one look at his partner's face. He turned back to the man and nodded his head. "We understand the consequences, please…show us."

"Right…Elizaveta! We have visitors!" A woman about in her twenties or so walked up to the group with a smile and bowed her head.

"Hello; I take it you're Jones and Kirkland?" Alfred nodded.

"Yeah, that's us."

"Very good, and you're probably here for one thing only…the book?" Alfred gave another nod.

"Yep." Arthur blinked in confusion.

"What? I thought we were here to discuss the specific information on our target."

"What's in that book contains anything you need to know about any vampire, ever to walk the earth. Even a few page journals written by some of the most powerful and terrifying bloodsuckers are in there.' Explained the woman, taking a key from around her neck. She motioned the pair to follow her into a bare room with only a drawer present. She unlocked it and took out the old book; probably dating back to the 14th century. She handed it to Alfred who winced slightly. He wasn't expecting the damned thing to be that heavy. His face split into a wide grin.

"Thank you so much, come on Arthur!"

"No." the other suddenly blurted out. "I'm sorry, but may I speak with you, Miss Elizaveta? It won't take long…I swear."

The Hungarian blinked before nodding slightly. "But of course Kirkland."

Arthur turned his head to Alfred. "This'll only take a moment." The American shrugged.

"Whatever, I'll be waiting outside." And with that, he left, closing the door right behind him and leaving the two to talk.

"So you wanted to talk Mister Kirkland?" Elizaveta asked, leaning against the wall.

Arthur looked up at the woman with an unfamiliar expression. In his eyes, a strange blue tint had masked over his normal emeralds. He grinned.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle."

The moment the other said these words, the Hungarian jumped back and quickly whipped out a wooden stake. She aimed it directly at the other's heart.

"What are you doing here and out in broad daylight might I ask? I see you're using this young man as a shield for that little sun problem you have. Even a head vampire such as yourself can't exactly waltz out during the day, it's almost a shame; it'd double my chances of staking your heart finally." She growled and inched nearer to Arthur who just watched her, amused.

"Mm._ Oui_; my body is nowhere near this place. However, that doesn't mean I can't possess my servant's bodies. Therefore at least for now, you physically can't do anything to harm me without harming my host."

The woman cursed out loud. Of course the French vampire was right; she couldn't pierce the heart of an innocent vampire hunter, especially if it was the famous Arthur Kirkland. Giving a groan of defeat, she threw the stake to the ground. Francis looked at the discarded weapon with satisfied eyes before turning his gaze back to the woman.

"So what are you here for?" Elizaveta demanded, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Arthur and Alfred were here for that book…what on earth could you possibly want with me?"

"You know what I'm here for." The vampire chuckled. The Hungarian scoffed.

"You know I can't give you that, it's against vampire hunters everywhere. And furthermore, why would I give it to you even if I could, so you can use it against us, you filthy bloodsucker?"

"Ah, but you've forgotten exactly who's body I'm in? One slip of a knife and poor Arthur is dead, while I still live. What's it going to be, _ma chere?_ The book that's rightfully mine, or his life?"

The woman gave one last glare before reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out a small black book. "Damn you." She spatted, tossing it to him.

"It's too late for that, I'm afraid." Francis replied with an equally bitter tone before flipping through the contents of the book to confirm it was exactly what he was searching for. A grin signaled his search was successful.

"_Tres bien._ One more thing before I leave you," he locked eyes with Elizaveta before saying, "You are not to tell anyone of our meeting; and if questioned about the whereabouts of this book, you are to say you loaned it to a trusted friend, understand?"

The woman nodded slightly, her eyes clouded in the dim light. "Yes, I understand." The vampire nodded before leaving.

"You bastard." Arthur cursed under his breath after regaining the ability to speak for himself.

"I did say you'd do an errand for me…didn't I? Just not in the way you were probably expecting." The Frenchman replied back in a smug tone.

"I swear I will kill you; even if it's the last thing I do, I'll be successful."

"I can't count the many times I've heard that, _mon ami_." Francis chuckled inside the Englishman's head as the other walked back towards Alfred.

"Jesus Arthur, what the hell took you so long? I was about ready to bust in there to see if anything went wrong."

"Don't be ridiculous." Arthur snapped. "There was nothing wrong; I'm quite capable on my own." It wasn't a lie; Arthur alone had killed over fifty vampires within the past decade without slipping up, until now that was. But rest assured, once he though up a plan and got the annoying frog out of his head, he would rid himself of the Frenchie once and for all. But for now, he'd have to remain the obedient servant he was forced to be.

Nightfall came quickly and the Englishman was anxiously waiting outside the hotel, not that he had a choice. Francis had ordered him to earlier on that day, and alone. Wouldn't want his meddling American friend involved, he'd said. It was in a way, better this way. Arthur wasn't planning on losing a friend, and not because of him either.

And like a whistle, a high pitched scream arouse from between the nearest two buildings. Not waiting for another second, Arthur whipped out his gun was security and entered the dark place. It didn't matter if he carried that gun or not. He knew it would be utterly useless for him to act; not while Francis could enter and control his mind whenever and wherever he wanted. And yet, Arthur found himself aiming the weapon straight at the creature's heart. It glanced up from its victim's corpse at the man. It's red eyes boring straight through green ones.

The two were locked in a deadly suspense; no one dared take a step forward or backwards. It was only when Arthur accidentally stumbled did the vampire crack a grin.

"Arthur Kirkland was it? Pleasure to finally meet you~" The vampire got up to his feet and bowed his head mockingly.

"Stefan's my name. I'm here to assist you."

"And just what might that be?" demanded Arthur, keeping the gun pointed at the other's torso. "Give a reason why I shouldn't kill you here for murdering that woman…"

"Give me one why I shouldn't kill your friend…" He smirked at the other's now wide eyes. "That's right. I know all about that Jones character, who doesn't in the vampire community these days? That partner of yours is just extra luggage after all, I'm sure Francis won't mind. He doesn't take too kindly to him anyway."

The Englishman narrowed his eyes at the Romanian. For whatever reason the Frenchman decided to send this man out, it obviously clear that the he was to bring Arthur with him. "Why are you here?" Arthur demanded. "Be clearer on your answers." He said, still keeping the gun aimed at the vampire who in returned chuckled.

"Alright, Alright, I'm here to make sure you return to the Bonnefoy manor with that book…alone." Arthur narrowed his eyes more.

"That's it then? Why didn't he just order me to do it in the first place?"

"While he has control over you, he has none over your little friend. I'm here to make sure that he doesn't follow you…and if he does…well…let's just say that it wouldn't end well."

"Touch him and you'll suffer." Arthur growled. Stefan's grin became wider.

"I wouldn't be making threats towards me…you have bigger things to worry about after all, like pleasing Mr. Bonnefoy~" The Englishman grimaced and pocketed the gun.

"Right, fine…just take me to his damn manor…" he muttered under his breath and followed the vampire, damning himself every step of the way.


End file.
